Brother, Brother, Sister?
by XxXCherWerewolfXxX
Summary: We all know of the Inu brothers, right? InuYasha and Sesshomaru. But wouldnt it be even more interesting if there was a sister involved. Like what if InuYasha had a Twin?
1. Thats a First for InuYasha

**Brother, Brother, Sister?**

**Chapter One**

This is my first InuYasha story, so please try to be nice. I do not own InuYasha or the gang. But I do own my characters. This story will have short chapters sorry.

**Feudal world Japan**

"Let's go Kagome" InuYasha yelled as Kagome climbed out of the well.

"Jeez, InuYasha thanks for the help" Kagome said in a sarcastic tone

"Ugh fine. But why do you have to bring all this crap" InuYasha asked and walked over to take her bag from her.

"I need to study and I'm barely home so this is my only time." Kagome explained taking her bag from InuYasha.

"She does have a point, InuYasha." Miruko said walking up to them with Sango, Shippo and Kirara.

"Oh, whatever." InuYasha snapped

"Did you bring any snacks, Kagome?" Shippo asked

"Of course, Shippo." Kagome said taking out a bag of lolli pops and handing them to an excited Shippo.

"Yay! Wait a minute, do I have to share?" Shippo asked eyeing InuYasha.

"Of course, fatty." InuYasha said hitting Shippo over the head then taking the bag of candy.

"InuYasha! Sit!" Kagome snapped and an InuYasha crater formed under InuYasha. Shippo then took the bag of candy and ran off happily.

"God damn it, Kagome" InuYasha yelled from his crater.

"You need to stop picking on him." Kagome yelled back

"He asked for it. Actually he's always asking for it. Yell at him." InuYasha complained

"Look at that Amio **(A-My-O)**; looks like we found the InuYasha group." A voice said directed to a little red dragon demon by their side.

The InuYasha group turned their heads towards the voice. Soon Myoga the flea showed up biting InuYasha's nose knocking the spell loose.

"Ah. Lady Anasuna **(Anna-Soon-A)**, it's great to see you again." Myoga said nervously

"Oh cut the crap Myoga. We still need to talk. Now, which one of you is InuYasha?"

Anasuna the girl who the group assumed she was, from Myoga. She has long silver hair with one black streak and what sat on top was a pair or silver fluffy dog ears, she has the eyes of the Inu's with a slender body but the height of five feet and a half. On her right thigh lays two silver coated daggers attached by a leather strap. She wears not a kimono like the other woman in the village, but wears a strapless corset the color of the white clouds and a skirt inches below her bottom the color of blood red. With a pair of black laced up combat boots and staff weapon in hand.

"Who the hell wants to know?" InuYasha snapped at her, drawing his Tessaiga from its sheath.

"I am Anasuna, daughter of Inu No Taisho and Izayoi. I take it your InuYasha?" Anasuna explained, and then Myoga put his face in his hands.

They all looked at InuYasha's face and saw a mixture of emotions; happiness, anger, sorrow. Then suddenly InuYasha dropped Tessaiga.

"Are you saying that you InuYasha's sister?" Miruko asked rubbing his hands together.

"Duh, can't you tell? She's got InuYasha's cute ears." Kagome explained.

"She's right. I am InuYasha's full blooded sister." Anasuna said and her ears twitched.

**End of Chapter One**

Review! Review! Review!


	2. AN

Hello everybody,

How is everybody doing?

Well anyway, I know some of you have read my new InuYasha story (A Chapter); Brother, Brother, Sister?

And I very much know that it sucks. I dont need your views to tell me that. I re-read it and was shocked at how bad it was from my Twilight stories.

In return, I will re-write the chapter to make it Awesome.

I've been reading some great InuYasha stories and I loved them. So they might help by alot.

* * *

If you wish to check out the InuYasha stories I've been reading, here they are:

**GoodBye Kagome**

Author: **BlazingMidnightRain**

**XxX**

**Human Again**

Author: **Aramira**

**XxX**

**Love, Power and Death**

Author: **GeniusChi**

**XxX**

**Till the Day Break**

Author: **sais sera**

**XxX**

**The UnBreakable Love**

Sequel:

**The Non Breakable Love**

**SafeGuard**

Author: **ArchAnime**

* * *

But check them out. I sure liked them.

Also, The story On The Edge, of my story. I am deeply sorry for the long wait. It's just a bit harder to write. But it will be up soon. I promise.

Peace Out,

Katie.

(Aka: XxXCherWereWolfXxX)


End file.
